Watch Where You Look
by ShupoKawaii
Summary: There are three main rules when it comes to being a mermaid. 1. Never be seen by a human 2. Never talk to a human 3. Never fall in love with a human. Problem is I broke all three...
1. Author's Note

_A/N For those of you who are fans of Watch Where You Look and The Beginning of You and Me I am reposting them. I have to, because they were reported and I have to change the names to Nate, Shane, and Jason, which I'm going to because you all love this story, I hope. I'm sorry, to all of you, and I thank the ones who have stayed with me and reviewed and added my story to their favorites and all that. I am so sorry I've had to keep reposting this._

_~Jasmine_


	2. Watch Where You Look

There are three _main_ rules when it comes to being a mermaid.

Never be seen by a human

Never talk to a human

Never fall in love with a human

Problem is, I broke all three. I was seen by five humans. I talked to three humans. And I fell in love with one human.

My name is NeRayne Ethaniel. I am the daughter of King Triton. I have three sisters and no mother. We live in an underwater palace, in the lost city of Atlantis. It's the home of most merpeople.

It's beautiful here, where there isn't any danger of sharks, killer whales, or humans. There's the pink coral home to the many fish. There are the 150-year-old turtles that swim around. There are the dolphins that I love to swim.

It's my home, and if we were to get caught by humans, we would be sent to live somewhere else. So you can see our fear of humans.

Now, you're probably wondering how I was seen by a human. There's a ship, that comes by ever once in a while. It has divers that look for the lost city of Atlantis. I know I'm not supposed to, but I love observing humans. They're interesting creatures. Well, I was going to the surface when I saw something fall in the water a couple of feet from me. When your close to the surface there's nothing to hide behind. This proves unfortunate since what landed near me was a human, and it wasn't alone. Moments later a couple other humans followed. I was too stunned to move. Five humans from under water looked at me. When one went to try and touch me, I come out of my trance and swam away.

How did I talk to a human, well that's another story. I remember sitting on a rock, the day after the incident. I was just sitting there, thinking, when the next thing I know, three pairs of hands grabbed me. Two pairs had my arms, and one pair had my fin. I also remember looking around. I saw three of the five humans from yesterday.

"So this is a mermaid?" the one who had my right arm asked.

"I didn't think they were real!" the one who had my fin exclaimed.

"We should probably take a picture so dad can give it to grandpa," the one who had my left arm suggested.

"For once, Shane, that's one of the smartest ideas you've ever had," the one who had my fin, said.

"Thanks, Nate, for appreciating my smarticleness," the one named Shane said.

"Just take the picture," the one who had my right arm said.

"Yes, Jason," the one named Nate said.

He took one hand off and reached for something. I struggled, terrified of what he was doing.

"Quit moving!" Shane commanded.

"Let me go!" I cried.

They stopped and looked at me.

"It speaks!" Nate exclaimed.

"'It' is ready to leave!" I said.

"Take the picture!" Shane said.

"Let me go!" I cried again.

Nate was caught between the picture and letting me go. I cried again. He bit his lip and took the picture.

"Now let her go," he said.

Shane and Jason looked at him like he was crazy, "What?!"

"I said let her go. In exchange for the picture we let her go."

"Why?!"

"Because she seems helpless."

"But-"

"Just, let her go."

Jason and Shane exchanged a look.

"Okay."

The released my arms, but I didn't move. My eyes were fixated on Nate's. He was staring at me.

"Is she not going to move?"

I looked at the other two before I dove in he water. But before I dove I gave a quick, "Thank you!" to Nate.

Swimming away, I wondered why he let me go.

How did I fall in love? I watched him. He would come back often to the spot, where I would watch him. I once sent a fish to him to see what he would do. He watched it swim and watched it leave. He had a kind heart. It was sad, seeing as how we could never be together. He walked, I swam. He could stand, I couldn't. He had legs, I had a tail. He needed land, I needed water. We were so different. There was no way we could ever be together.

But I remember one day, late at night, going to the surface. The boat that he was on was making its way past me. I looked up to see him looking at me. It was as if time had stopped and we would stare at each other forever. But, every moment has to pass and that moment did. I watched him leave. Leave the boat, leave the sea, leave my heart.

And if you're wondering why I'm sitting here remembering this is because I was caught by humans. Who, like I said, to me to a place called Sea World. I was an attraction. Day and night, humans walked by me, gazing. It had been a year since I had seen him. And now sitting her at this time, at this moment, I was staring into his eyes again. I was staring at the boy who showed me there were no boundaries on love, and who showed me what it was like.

_A/N Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know I have to keep redoing this. But hopefully it's the last time and the story will continue! Anyway, tell me what you think and don't like. Cause I'm curious why people like this story so much. Thanks!_

_~Jasmine_


	3. Love At First Glance

_A.N This is probably my least favorite chapter, and I'm sure it's your least favorite too, sorry about that. But continue and it gets better..._

I guess I can explain what I did that day when I first saw the humans. I had been wandering around bored when I decided to see what was going on up ahead. I noticed while going above that only a few of merpeople were out. I stopped a nearby kid.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Where is everybody? Usually it's crowded out."

"The boat is coming! We have to hide!" she said hurriedly.

I looked up.

"Today?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Okay. Swim home."

She swam off. Whenever the boat comes everybody hides. We've had a few friends that have been caught and never seen again. It was a rumor that they turned you into a freak show. The rumors were true… Anyway, I was swimming up when I saw its shadow. I was curious, curiosity really does kill the fish, and swam a little closer. Of course when I was within feet of it, the first human landed beside me. I was so shocked at the time that I couldn't move. The other four landing too didn't help. I was so scared of what they would do, but even more scared of what my father might have done if I made it live.

When one of them reached a hand out, I freaked out and swam away. I kept swimming until I reached a reef. I looked up to see them yards away, swimming down but stopping after a while. I sighed a bubble of relief and swam home. Unfortunately my father had a spy following me.

Swimming home, I was thinking of what I was to tell my father if he asked where I was. There was no need.

"NeRayne?" he asked when I swam by the opening of his throne room.

"Yes father?" I asked.

"How could you?" his voice sounded weary.

"How could I what father?"

"How could you be so careless as to let a human see you?!" he bellowed.

I didn't answer and hung my head.

"Don't you know not to go to the surface?! It's dangerous!! I thought I raised you better than that!?"

"You did!!" I cried, "I mean you have!! But I was so curious-"

"Curious? Curious?! Curious of what?!"

"Curious of them! They live so different from us, and I wanted to know!!"

"I am so ashamed!!" he cried, "My own daughter, spotted by humans. Five of them none the less!"

I bit my lip, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry can't take back the damage you've done."

I sniffled.

"You may go," he said waving his hand.

I turned around and left his throne room.

"Oh, NeRayne. If only you knew…" I heard him say.

I cried a bit on my bed. It was a seashell that had once held a pearl. It was pink and sparkled at times. I wiped the tears and watched them blend in with the sea.

"I don't care what he says. If I want to see the differences, I should be allowed!" I declared going to the window.

I gave a low whistle and waited for that high-pitched clack. It was from Fin, the dolphin.

"Surface!" I said pointing up.

He nodded and I grabbed his fin. He pulled me gently, but swiftly up.

I let go and swam the couple of feet up. I swam to a rock that was a few feet from the boat to where I could hear what they were saying.

"You got to see a mermaid?!" a little voice cried.

"Yep. I was within two feet of her."

"Was she pretty?"

"Very. Blonde hair, blue tail, blue eyes, pink seashells, and a bubble bracelet."

Everything he said was true.

"Do you think I'll be able to see her?"

"Maybe one day."

I stayed behind the rock listening to the conversations that went on. Most centered around me. There were different descriptions of me but the first one I heard hit the hammerhead shark dead on.

I was pleased to hear the boat would be staying a little longer in this region. I swam under, meeting Fin where I said I would and went home. If my father knew he would have my head.

One rule broken, two more to go.

_A.N. Well, tell me what you think. Cause I doubt anyone liked it. But oh well it happens. Thanks again._


	4. Talk To The Death

_A.N. I'm quite happy. People actually love my story. I thought some of you might leave since I have to keep reposting. But thanks to all of you faithful fans, it keeps me writing._

I was never the one to disobey my father's orders. When he said I couldn't do something I listened. When he said I _had_ to do something I listened. I was never rebellious. But I've listened to him to long. He was my father and almost every body disobeys their father sometime or another, King or no King.

So I took the chance of breaking the second rule, and it felt _great_. I was free from him when I talked to the humans. I was just worried a spy would find me and tell my father. Something I was terrified of. Something I didn't want to happen.

I went to talk to the humans after I was 'supposedly' asleep. I would swim off slowly so I wouldn't cause bubbles to swirl. The boat was still in the same place and the family was almost always out after dark. That was when the krill would glow. It was a bluish greenish color and was, beautiful.

The whole family would be swimming and I would watch. It was something my family never did. We never had family meals, family time, anything having to do with family.

I would watch the mother point out things and the father play around with the youngest. They would take pictures and laugh. The family time they shared all the time was something I yearned for.

I think that's why I broke the second rule. I wanted attention from someone, anyone. I would watch as the three oldest would swim off, enjoying adventures of their own. Every time I would follow in the shadows. They would laugh and joke around. I would try to call out, but I was to scared. The youngest of the three oldest would sometimes swim a little ways from his brothers observing the fish and taking pictures. I would try to talk to him and I've come close, but I was to frightened. He would then swim back and the chance that night would be over.

I would swim home disappointed. That night I would swear I would say something to them the next time but never had the guts too. I would then think to my past about my deprived family time childhood. Thinking about something like that just makes you snap. I promised and swore on my mother's reef, I would talk to them the next night.

But I didn't have to…they talked to me…and I talked back.

I was swimming up to the surface in the late afternoon. I was searching for my bubble charm bracelet. I looked around and swam to a rock I know I passed by last night. On the rock's top was my bracelet. How did it get on top when I never went up there? Nevertheless, I climbed onto the rock. I slipped on the bracelet and was about to dive under when the three sets of hands grabbed me.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to flip my fin and smack them…but I was to frightened.

"So this is the mermaid we saw. We know she swims near by," the one who had my fin commented.

"She shines!" the one who had my left arm observed.

"Of course she does, she's wet!"

"I'm just saying…"

By now I was trembling.

"She's scared…" the one who had my left arm commented.

"What are we going to do?"

"Maybe we could take a picture?" the right arm suggested.

"That's probably one of the…smartest things you've ever said, Shane," the fin said.

"Thanks, Nate," Shane said.

"Just take the picture!" the left arm said wearily.

"Yes Jason…" Nate muttered.

He let go of my tail to grab the camera. My eyes went wide and I started thrashing around.

"Stay still!" Shane ordered.

"Let me go!" I cried.

The three stopped and looked at me.

"They can talk!" Shane said.

"Of course they can! We've seen one talk!" Jason said using one hand to grip my arm and the other to grip my tail.

"Can you take the picture?" Shane asked.

Nate shook his head and searched again.

"Please let me go!" I begged.

"We just need a picture," Nate said positioning it.

"And I just need to be let go!" I cried out.

I was very frightened now.

"Maybe we should take her back."  
I let a sob out. Nate bit his lip, unsure of what to do. He snapped the picture.

"Now let her go," Nate commanded.

Shane and Jason looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you crazy?!" they exclaimed.

"No. In favor of the picture we let her go."

"But-"

"Let her go."

"But-"

"Let. Her. GO!" Nate said a little louder.

Shane and Jason released me reluctantly. Instead of diving into the water like my head was screaming for me to do, I studied Nate's face,

He had a straight face on but his eyes were edging me to leave.

"Did you find my bracelet?" I asked quietly

"I kinda felt something following and swimming back I saw your bracelet. I set it on the rock so you would find it."

"Why did you let me go?" I asked a little louder.

"I don't believe in cruelty," he responded.

"If you don't want to leave-" Shane was cut off.

"No! I'm leaving. Thanks…Nate," I said diving off.

There seemed to be something more than not believing in cruelty, I just don't know what. As long as my father doesn't find out. Too bad wishes don't come true.

Swimming past his throne room I heard him say, "What am I going to do with you?"

I looked at him half tempted to cry all ready.

"You've broken two laws. I _know_ I raised you better than that. You've always been obedient…what happened?"

"Not enough time…" I muttered.

"Not enough time of training you?"

"Not enough time of quality time!"

"What do you expect, I'm always busy-"

"That's the problem!! If you would be here more for me maybe I wouldn't try to talk to humans!"

"Don't blame this on me! You are the one who broke the rules! If you break that other rule I will have to punish you!"

"Punish me know! I already broke it!"

"Fine! You know the punishment for breaking three rules!"

In my anger I had forgotten what the punishment was…banned from the castle.

"…Fine…if that's what it takes…"

I swam away. I knew where I would live. In the underwater cave I had discovered a few years back.

Three strikes I'm out…literally.

_A.N. There. The third chapter. And I liked it a WHOLE lot better than the last one. Also thanks for the reviews and everything. As I mentioned it's great people are still supporting me and my stories._


	5. Captured By My Heart

_A.N. The underwater cave is kinda likes Ariel's. The hole at the top is there and the shelf for treasures is too. Just wanted to clear that up. Thank you to all who read my story and reviewed I was happy. Here's chapter 4. I'm just gonna give them the last name of Gray, so I don't have to think anymore than I already have to._

I do like living in a cave. There's no one to boss me around and I'm free to do what I want. But it does get lonely. To get to where I was at you had to go through many tunnels…or swim through the hole at the top. At night, I would lie down on a rock bed and stare up at the hole looking at the always-moving night sky. It was especially beautiful when the full moon was the only thing you could see.

If I were to swim straight up through the hole I would reach the surface in two seconds. For most merpeople that's a problem because they don't want to be seen by humans. But I already have so it doesn't matter.

I was free to come and go as I wanted. It was a wonderful feeling knowing I could just leave when I wanted and not have to worry about getting in trouble. I would talk to the brothers as often as possible. Seeing as how they're the reason I got banned from home I talk to them to make breaking the rules seem worthwhile.

And I'm glad I did.

Humans are not what we think they are. As Jason has told me some are but not all.

Jason Gray, the oldest child, is very protective. He has a great sense of humor and is someone you can go to for anything. He's sweet, funny, and a good guy.

Shane Gray, the middle child, is stupid. That boy is always silly and making jokes. He's hilarious. He could make break any awkward moment, something he often does. He's hilarious, silly, and a sweet guy.

Nathaniel, Nate, Gray, the youngest child, is quite. He's interested in mermaid life and the differences between his and mine. When he isn't asking questions he's thinking. He is sweet though. He's a sweet, charming, thoughtful guy.

These are the humans I've grown to know. They spotted me, talked to me, and now I'm falling for one.

Nate.

He's just so nice! I can't help it. He's sweet about the whole cruelty thing. He's always thinking about how our lives are different and then points out similarities, which make me feel close to him. He's charming by the way he acts. Always so nice and so sweet.

Your wondering if these guys are so nice, how did I end up at Sea World? Well, apparently, their little brother Frankie told their parents, who told Sea World.

While swimming on the surface a net was thrown over my body. I looked up to see people in wet suits, something humans used for diving. The more I moved around the tighter the net got. It was painful when the net started digging into my skin.

"Looks like it's real," one said.

I started flipping my fin splashing water on them.

"Stop that!" one barked at me harshly.

They started the motorboat.

"Nate!" I screamed.

He moved towards the rail but was held back by his dad putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head.

I cried a bit. The motorboat started moving slowly.

"Stop!" I cried.

I stuck my hand out one of the holes, desperately trying to grab something. My bracelet got caught on some seaweed and slipped off my wrist.

"NO!" I shouted.

There was nothing to hold me back. Nothing to keep me home. Nothing to keep my heart home. Everything was going wrong. _Everything_.

_Why? Why me? I haven't done anything to do this!_ I thought, eyes squeezed shut tight, crying, _Please be a dream! Please be a dream!! Please be a dream!!!_

No use. I was gone, heading towards hell.

All of the memories ran through my mind as I stared deep into his eyes…and realized he was wearing my bubble bracelet.

_A/N Sorry it's short. Sorry for the use of a swear word. Sorry it's been reported and reposted and reported and reposted. And I'm sorry for a lot of other , comment before I go into a serious lack of depression, everything I want to do keeps screwing up._


	6. Help Take Me Away

_A.N. Kay! Sorry for the long update! I've been busy..ish...with ther stuff and neglected to do so. SO! Here it is!_

I put my hand against the glass. He smiled and did the same.

"Nate," I said.

He couldn't hear me seeing as how I was underwater and we had a glass wall between us. I couldn't hear anything else, I couldn't see anything else. All I heard and saw was Nate.

It had been about…1 year since I last saw him and his family. Shane and Jason were behind him staring mouths open.

I laughed. Shane shook his head and threw his arms around the glass container where my body was. I laughed again, same old Shane. Jason gave me a head nod and smile. Their little brother looked curiously up at me with his head tipped to one side. I smiled down at him. He smiled and scooted closer to Jason.

Jason said something to Frankie, which made Frankie's face get a guilty look. I gave Jason a questioning look. He shook his head. I turned my attention to Shane who was tapping the glass. I tapped back, and he gave me a smile. An actual serious smile, no goofiness, nothing. This was a part of Shane you barely ever saw. I moved my hand from Nate's and put it near Shane. He smiled harder and put his hand there. I nodded.

Frankie threw his arms around the tank near my tail. It looked like he was crying. I sent Jason the look. He gave me a headshake and pried Frankie off the glass. He picked him up to where he was to my eye level. He put his hand on the glass, which I returned, and mouthed 'I'm sorry'.

_He's apologizing for telling his parents. He feels guilty. _I thought.

'It's fine,' I mouthed.

Frankie shook his head. I gave him a smile saying it was.

"The three teens and little boy in front of the mermaid need to move on," someone said over the intercom speaker.

Nate, Shane, and Jason looked around and realized it was them. They turned to leave.

"NO!" I screamed pounding on the glass with my fists.

While leaving Nate tuned around. He pointed to my bracelet and mouthed, 'I will be back. I promise!'

I cried again like I had 1 year ago.

"Everybody move out to the arena. The mermaid will perform soon."

I could see the humans start to chatter and leave the show room quickly. I prepared to leave by practicing everything the trainers had taught me. Flips, body turns, dives, the moves on the whale.

The tube that was connected to this room and the arena opened allowing me access to the arena. I swam through the dark tunnel until coming to the entrance where I jumped out of the water. I could hear the screams, shouts, and cheers, from fans. I swam over to the trainer.

"This here is NeRayne. She's been here for 1 year starting today!"

Cheers from the crowd. I waved and smiled like I actually gave a crap.

"She is our very own mermaid!"

More cheers to where I did a flip out of the water.

"She will be doing show, featuring a special routine with SHAMOO!!!"

They released Shamoo into the water. He swam over to me.

"Okay Shamoo. We have a show to do. Do your best!" I said giving him a pet on the head.

He gave me a high-pitched squeak and set off to the trainer. I sighed… another day wasted trying to entertain humans that don't even care. Such a sad world. Jason was right, some people are mean.

At the thought of Jason I wondered if maybe he, Shane, Nate, and Frankie were in the stands. I did a quick search but couldn't find them.

_So they came to see me suffer. But my bracelet, and Shane's smile, and Frankie's apology…surly they didn't come here to torment me…_ I thought.

I sighed and got to work.

After about two hours of tricks and skills, the humans started to leave. I looked into the stands and saw four people moving. They were in the back moving forward.

"NeRayne!" one of the trainers called, "Good job!"

He always says that no matter how good I do. I gave him a nod and swam around a bit.

What I wouldn't give to be back in my ocean swimming with the fish. What I wouldn't give to lay on that flat rock and stare at the full moon. What I wouldn't give to hear my father's stern voice and high-pitched squealing of my sisters. What I wouldn't give to be _home_.

"Psst!" I heard someone hiss.

I looked up and over at the four people. Jason, Shane, Nate, and Frankie. I swam over to them confused.

"Didn't you leave?" I asked.

Shane shook his head, "We watched you perform."

"Was it entertaining?" I asked.

"Yes! I love watching you flip!!" Frankie said excitedly.

I smiled at him.

"How are you?" Jason asked.

"I've been able to keep myself alive this long, I'm sure I can do it another 14 years," I said.

I studied their faces. They had grown older from my last memory of them. It was amazing how slow time had went waiting for the day I would see them again.

"We should go. Mom gave us a specific time to get home. It was great seeing you NeRayne. Maybe we'll see you again."

"Tell your parents I said hi."

"Will do!" Shane said smiling.

They got up to leave. But Nate lingered behind. Confused I watched him watch his brothers leave. When they were a little ways away from us he reached into the water and grabbed my wrist. I watched as he slipped my bracelet on my wrist.

"I couldn't live knowing you didn't have your mother's bracelet," he said not dropping my hand yet.

I looked at the bracelet, then back up at him, with tears falling down my cheeks.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Anytime," he said, "I'll see you later. I promise."

He kissed my hand slowly not breaking eye contact. He dropped my hand and walked away. I stared after him, barely breathing.

I don't get how he can be that…gentle, sweet, and romantic all at once.

_Why can't I be with him? Why do these little differences have to separate us? Why? Why God? Why? _I thought not moving.

I looked around to find it growing dark. I shook my head. Time can fly by when you're praying for a miracle.

Swimming slowly back, I realized I may never find someone to hold me. I was going to be stuck in here forever and the one I loved was from a different social class.

I was entering the show off room when I saw figures creeping near the tank. Curious I stayed back in the shadows a bit. Two figures appeared, peering into the tank. I swam a little to where I could see who it was. It was Nate and Frankie. I swam to the wall.

'What are you doing here?' I mouthed.

'Saving you,' Nate mouthed back.

'How?' I asked skeptical.

'Go to the arena!' he said pointing.

The guy that operates the tunnel was busy so he hadn't closed it yet…my miracle was halfway done.

"What are you doing!?" I shouted at Nate once I could.

"We are saving you!" Nate said scanning the area.

"How?! I can't walk and there are no gates anywhere! What are you going to do!?" I shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" Nate ordered, "Frankie…the bag."

_A.N. Hello. The next chapter will more than likely be the last chapter. And I think it's gonna be short too. But, I am happy to say this is by far the best story I have written. Thanks for your support...Show more support and there could be a sequel..._


	7. This Isn't The End

_A.N. This is the last chapter of Watch Where You Look. But don't worry; I'm doing a SEQUEL!!! Applause Applause!! I want to thank my fans and I LOVE YOU ALL!!! But not in that way; in the way and author loves a fan who loves her story. What that is I don't know. Any who here's the last chapter…_

NeRayne sent a questioning look to Nate. He smiled as Frankie put a bag on the floor. Nate unzipped it and pulled out some things; a long green shirt, pants, bead necklace, white bag, bracelet, and peep toe shoe sandals.

"Nate. What are those?" I asked.

"What you're wearing," he replied grinning.

"But Nate," I laughed, "I can't wear shoes or pants."

"Not yet," he said digging in the bag.

I watched as he brought out a towel, a brush, some undergarments, and a bottle that had a skin colored look.

"What is that?"

"Something that will solve your problems. Frankie, help me get her out," Nate instructed.

Nate got in the water and grabbed my waist while Frankie grabbed my hands. Nae lifted me out of the water and Frankie pulled to where I was laying on the concrete. While Nate dried off, Frankie handed me the bottle.

"Nate said you're supposed to drink it all," Frankie said.

"Nate. What is this?"

"Take it and you'll find out."

I looked at the bottle. It seemed smooth with no lumps. It was skin colored. I took of the lid a drank a bit. It had no taste.

"Drink it all," Frankie prompted.

I smiled and drank about half. I had a funny feeling on my neck and in my tail.

"Nate, what is this?" I asked.

"Finish it," he said he said handing me a towel.

I shook my head and drank the rest of the bottle. My tail started to split into two as my neck had a burning sensation on it.

Nte and Frankie turned around as I winced at the feeling of the burn but watched in amazement as my tail turned into feet and legs.

"What is that?' I asked again.

"A potion that changed your tail into legs," Nate said handing me clothes while keeping his eyes closed.

I dried myself off, brushed my hair and got dressed.

"Wow," I said, "It feels weird to stand."

Nate laughed, "You'll get used to it."

"Easy for you too say," I muttered, "Where did you get the potion?"

"Ask Frankie."

Frankie had his head hung low.

"What's the matter?" I asked picking him up.

He hugged me, "I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"For putting you here!"

"Frankie it's fine!" I said rubbing his back.

"No it's not! If I wouldn't of told you wouldn't be here!"

"But, if I never came here, you never would have rescued me and I never would have legs. So thank you!"

He sniffled.

"It's fine Frankie. It truly is," I said kissing his cheek.

He smiled and I put him down.

"We should go before we get caught," Nate said.

"Yeah. We should," I said smiling at him.

I grabbed Frankie's hand and Nate picked up the bag.

We walked slowly out of the arena watching for security.

"How did you even get in here?" I asked.

"The security here sucks," Nate whispered.

I giggled.

"Sh!" Nate said putting a finger to his lips as we rounded a corner.

I nodded my head.

"I think I heard something over here," I heard someone say.

Nate's eyes widened.

"RUN!!!" He said quietly but urgently.

The three of us took off down the many halls to the entrance. We ran through the parking lot to the street where Nate had his brothers park.

"Is she here?" I heard Shane ask.

I laughed as I stepped out from behind Nate, "Of course not."

"NeNe!" I heard him shout as jumped out of the car.

"Shane!" I laughed as he hugged me, picking me up, and spinning me around once.

"NeNe!" Jason laughed hugging me when Shane put me down.

"It's good to see you again Jason!"

We talked a bit about what happened.

"Let's go home!" Shane said.

"Where is home?" I asked.

"We talked with our parents about having you staying with us," Jason said.

"Oh. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course it is!" Shane said.

The same old hyper Shane.

I sat in the backseat of Jason's car with Frankie in the middle and Nate next to him, while Jason drove and Shane sat in front of me.

While they filled me in on what they used here, I thought about how my life was going to be different.

"Wait wait wait" I said stopping Shane who was talking about a thing called a microwave, "So you put your food in there, hit a couple of buttons and it heats your food for you?"

"Yep. Sorta like a toaster except the microwave doesn't fling it in the air."

"Oh."

I shook my head. This was going to be hard.

We arrived at the Grey household a couple of electronics later. I learned they were staying here only for a bit because they were on vacation.

"NeRayne," I heard Mrs. Grey say.

"Hello Mrs. Grey," I said as she hugged me.

"Please, call me Denise, seeing as how you're going to be living with us."

I nodded.

"NeRayne," I heard Mr. Grey say.

"Hello Mr. Grey," I said as I shook his hand.

"Please, call me Paul."

I nodded.

"It's good to see you again," Denise said smiling.

"It's good to see you to. I've missed you all," I said.

"Come on in," Denise said.

She walked in and showed me the whole house we would be staying at for awhile before we went back to New Jersey.

"So is it okay with you living with us?" Denise asked.

"More than okay. It's perfect," I said smiling.

"It's good to have another girl in the house."

I smiled and went upstairs to the room I would be sleeping in.

"Hey," I heard someone say.

I turned around to see Nate standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, arms crossed.

"Hey," I said turning back around.

"Like it here?" he asked.

I nodded.

"That's good," I could here the smile.

"Thanks," I said.

"For what?"

"Saving me. Hello," I said laughing and sitting on the bed.

"Thank Frankie," Nate said.

"You were part of it."

"I supplied the clothes. That's it," he laughed.

I laughed with him and gave him a hug. As we were breaking apart I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Payment for rescuing me from Sea World," I said.

"Anytime," he said kissing my cheek.

"Come one! I wanna show NeNe the guitars!!" I heard Shane shout.

"Come on!" Nate said grabbing my hand.

This was going to be perfect. I was staying with Nate and his family. The people I adored. The only thing that could be better is if Nate returned the feelings I felt for him...

_A.N. There you have it. The end of __Watch Where You Look.__Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!! Special Shout Outs!_

_Wesfanmet333! Thanks for putting aside you feelings and reading my story!_

_! Who has read my story the three times my story has been posted!_

_gjuygjklgj! Who made me feel awesome about myself!_

_Thank you my three loyal fans! Please stay for the Sequel!_

_~Jasmine_


End file.
